Together Again/Transcript
Part 1= Flashback *''(Setting: The Schönbrunn Palace, Vienna at night)'' *'Franz:' (in the middle along with Sofia (left) and Sara (right), raising his arm and hand to calm the crowd) Everyone! Listen to me! At midnight, I will announce my marriage to Sara, but I decided... (his eyes closed and then opened again) I have decided that I will reannounce my crown and give all my power to my mother, Sofia. *'Sofia:' Hmm. (with a sly smile) *(Setting: The Garden with the Well) *'Sara:' (holding a lantern to a dark red bag with Ilary tied up in the well by her in a hostage situation) Do as I say or your daughter is going down the well! *(Ludwig, Sissi and Baroness Von Tollet gasps after she menacingly threatens them to do as she says.) *'Baroness Von Tollet:' (running to see Ilary tied up in a bag by Sara) Ilary! *'Ilary:' (off-screen, in a bag) Mommy! Help me! *'Sissi:' (along with Nut) Ilary is going to need my help. (using her bracelet with her fist and arm) By the power of the bracelet, I call upon all the birds in the sky. *(The birds including Von's ravens attack Sara, trying to peck and rip her dress with their beaks and claws and on the right screen-pan shows Ilary still in a bag on the well.) *'Baroness Von Tollet:' (with a cunning look on her face) And where you choose (close-up to her lip) Franz or the bracelet? *(Sissi (close-up to her eyes) gasps in horror and shock about the choosing and falls down to the ground unconscious along with Shadow which he is watching her lying down.) Episode *(Setting: The Cabin and the Forest, at day) *(Glis is running around waving his two leaves with the falcon, Hans flying around the sky and following him at his path.) *'Glis:' Here! Follow me, Hans! Down here! Hey! (Hans is still flying around to follow him.) Down here! (He stops waving his leaves at the falcon who is still flying around.) *'Hans:' (now swooping down in low-flight) I have to try! (After that, he crashes on a nearby tree, falling down to the ground.) *'Glis:' (sighing and dropping his two leaves to the ground) Another crash. *'Nut:' Ha, ha! (Laughing, holding his acorn and hugging it happily to his chest, he sees an acorn pile, but before he can get them, he is splattered by Hans after falling down off a tree and lands down to the ground.) *'Hans:' (getting up with his wings) Excuse me. *'Nut:' (angry at Hans) Hey, what do you watch we're you going? (from angry to surprised) *'Glis:' (off-screen) He's having come for this sight! *'Nut:' (frustrated) Glis! *'Glis:' (coming up to Nut and Hans) Hello, Nut. Where is Sissi? I was hoping she can help with my friend Hans. (close-up to Hans' face) His eyesight's gone bad. *'Nut:' Hmmm. (with his grumpy look) *(Setting: The Cabin. Inside at the bedroom with Sissi laying in bed, unconscious and motionless. The animals, Flick, Pegasus, Nut, Lulu, Glis, Shadow and Hans are watching her at the window.) *'Nut:' This is were Sissi's been. *'Glis:' Have you tried waking her? *'Nut:' (sarcastically) Waking her? (from sarcastic to excited) Did you hear that, guys? Now, why didn't we think of that before? *'Glis:' Then come on. We should try shaking her? *'Lulu:' No, Glis. Not didn't we mean that. He's just kidding. *'Nut:' Nah, I wanted to see you try. *'Shadow:' (hopping off Flick's saddle and on to Pegasus' saddle, sadly) We've tried, but nothing we done is working. She just won't wake up. *(All of the animals gasps except Glis is angry along with Pegasus and Flick which they're filled with tears in their eyes.) *'Flick:' We don't know we can do. *(All of them gasps again and sees Franz examining Sissi at the bedroom in the window. He comes up to see her laying down at the bed, still unconscious, trying to wake her up by touching her hand.) *'Franz:' Oh, my darling Sissi, I promise you. I'll do anything to wake you up. (In a close-up, he now has a rope-like bracelet in his arm and sit on knee up and knee down on the floor.) And once I do, I'll make sure that things go back to normal. *'Lulu:' (with the rest of the animals, sadly watching both of them) Franz is getting desparate. *'All:' Aww. (awing with sadness) *(Ludwig and Baroness Von Tollet enters the cabin's bedroom along with Franz and Sissi, still laying on the bed, unconscious.) *'Ludwig:' (showing Von to the couple) Franz, the Baroness. She knows someone who can help us. *'Franz:' (getting up, shocked) Who was that? *'Ludwig:' (turning to Von) Go on, Baroness. You can tell him what you told me. *(The animals' turn from sad to surprised, after finding out that they've seen Ludwig and Von and come to the window to investigate the situation.) *'Baroness Von Tollet:' There's only one person who might know how to awaken Sissi. *(Camera panning left to Ludwig, Franz and Von.) Someone who knows the secrets of the magic bracelet and its' powers. (Nut and Lulu are running around, climbing up to the bed and seeing Von, Ludwig and Franz.) She knows a lot about the bond between magic and nature. (Franz looks puzzled.) She's an old woman in Bad Ischl who goes by the name of Grandma Ida. *'Ilary:' (Walking up to Von, happily, pointing out to the bracelet Franz's wearing.) I know Grandma Ida. She's Johann's grandmother and she makes bracelets like that one. *'Franz:' Huh? (checking his arm) We'll take Sissi there. (After that, the quad look up to Sissi who is laying in the bed, unconscious.) *(Setting: The Schönbrunn Palace, Vienna, at day with ladies taking walks with gentlemen, ladies sitting and chatting on the seating of the Naiad Fountain and the two kids happily flying a kite, running around the sidewalk. In a middle close-up at the office window, Sofia looks at the flying object in the sky.) *'Sofia:' These fools continue to laugh and play as always. Meanwhile, I'm humiliated for losing the opportunity to become Empress of Austria. *'Man with a Hat:' Your Highness. I thought Franz had renounced with Rome to marry Sara. *'Sofia:' Yes, that was the original plan. But that was before Sara suddenly disappeared. *(Setting: In the part of the forest, eight birds drag Sara's mud-covered and torn-up dress coat with their beaks and claws, flying far into the distance with the camera panning right.) *'Sara:' We've been flying for hours! Ah! Let go of me! *'Two Owls:' Let's drop her here. *(They all drag a screaming Sara and her dress with both of the owls' claws and the little birds' beaks and she gets down to the ground, making her quick landing and then they fly away and she angrily grabs and throws rocks on the birds with her hands, telling them to get out of here.) *'Sara:' Go! Get out of here! Go! (throwing two more rocks at them, furiously when losing her temper) Filthy birds! (from enraged to very frightened with the camera panning down to her ruined dress covered in torn fabric and mud) My beautiful engagement dress has been ruined! (gasping) The nuts! (She is trying to look for the magic walnuts in her pocket, but they're gone.) Oh, where are my magic walnuts? I couldn't have lost them. I couldn't have! (from stressed to enraged with tears of anger in her eyes) They must've fallen out! I have to find them! (She walks through the forest at every corner, searching everywhere for the walnuts, but it's still gone and she's still sad with tears in her eyes, crying.) But I have no idea where I am and I've no idea what to do now. (She raises her arms and fists, yelling out in an echo that has heard nearby.) What do I do now?! *(Setting: The Cabin: Meanwhile, inside the Cabin, Baroness Von Tollet looks at her reflection in the mirror along with a reformed raven, who is known as the Captain.) *'Baroness Von Tollet:' What's the matter? (looking at the bird who is looking at himself in the bottom right side of the mirror) You look worried. *'Captain's Human Spirit:' (appears on the right side of the mirror) I just want to know why you haven't told those two boys the truth. *'Baroness Von Tollet:' What do you mean? *'Captain's Human Spirit:' I'm talking about Sofia and her hunt for the magic bracelet. Franz needs to know how dangerous his mother could be. *'Baroness Von Tollet:' Not just yet. I might need to use that secret later. *'Captain's Human Spirit:' Have you changed your mind about destroying the bracelet? *'Baroness Von Tollet:' I will do whatever it takes to change you back. *'Captain's Human Spirit:' (nodding yes) Hmm, hmm. More coming soon. |-|Part 2= Flashback (Together Again: Part 1) Coming soon. Episode Coming soon. Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 2 Episode Transcripts